Claiming Land
'How To Claim (with a chest)' So, let's say you have just started playing recently and don't want to live in town. The downside to developing your own place is the money. You simply just can't afford to buy a Gold Spade from the server yet. There is a fix to this! All you need is to set down your first chest. Requirements: *You will need at least 1 Chest. *'You must not own any claims.' If you own claims and wish to abandon them to start from scratch, use the /abandonallclaims command. Step 1 Find an ideal location you would like to start your new home. [[Claiming_Land#Finding_Claims|''Sticks may be used to test for existing claims.]] Step 2 Set your first chest down. This should automatically claim a 5x5 horizontal rectangle for you. Finished! Congratulations! The land you have claimed with your chest now belongs to you! You may use trust commands in order to allow your friends to build and use objects within your claim. 'How To Claim (with a gold spade) So you've got a gold spade in your possession. It does not matter whether you got it from a friend, created one, or bought one from the server shop. With it, you can claim land anywhere as long as you have enough blocks to claim with. If you don't have enough blocks you can buy more with the /buyclaims command. Requirements: *You will need '''1 Gold Spade. *You need at least 49 claim blocks free to create a new claim. (7x7 rectangle minimum) Equip a gold spade to check how many you have remaining. *You may already have claims to your name. This is okay! Step 1 Find the location you would like to claim as yours. [[Claiming_Land#Finding_Claims|''Sticks may be used to test for existing claims.]] Step 2 Equip your gold spade and select a corner of your claim. This will begin the claiming process. ''There is no visual confirmation other than text in your chat log that the process has begun. Do not switch away from the gold spade until completing step 3. Step 3 Choose the second corner of your claim. The second corner of your claim is the opposite corner of a rectangle if you were to lay the rectangle on the ground. Glowstone and gold blocks should appear to signify the claim was successful. These blocks are only visual markers. They will not drop glowstone or gold blocks. Finished! Congratulations! The land you have selected within the rectangle now belongs to you! You may use trust commands in order to allow your friends to build and use objects within your claim. 'Advanced Claim Mechanics' Alright. Now that you have your land claimed and have built your house, what exactly does this mean and what else can you do with your claim? 'Re-sizing An Existing Claim' Did you make your claim too small? Or maybe you have decided you want to free up some existing claim blocks to creating a new claim? Step 1 Locate an existing claim. [[Claiming_Land#Finding_Claims|''Sticks may be used to test for existing claims.]] Step 2 Equip a gold spade and right click the glowstone marker in a cornor. This will ''pick up the glowstone marker and enter re-sizing mode. Do not switch away from the gold spade until completing step 3. Step 3 Right click the ground in the desired location which you would like to re-size your claim to. Finished! The new claim should update the markers on the ground and give a chat notification symbolizing the new claim size. 'Subdividing An Existing Claim' By subdividing a claim, you can section off parts of your claim for special reasons. E.G. creating a shed within your property that gives access to certain people only. This would allow you to have your personal chests while granting others the ability to keep their loot safe as well. Step 1 Find an existing claim that belongs to you and stand within its borders. [[Claiming_Land#Finding_Claims|''Sticks may be used to test for existing claims.]] Step 2 Equip your gold spade and use the /subdivideclaims command. '''Do not switch away from the gold spade until completing step 4.' Step 3 Right clicking on a block within the existing claim to select the first corner of the horizontal rectangle subdivision. You should receive a chat notification. Step 4 Right click another block within the existing claim to finalize the subdivision. Finished! You should see the new subdivision update with a new colour for markers along with a chat notification. 'Abandoning An Existing Claim' Done with a piece of land? Step 1 Find an existing claim that belongs to you and stand within its borders. [[Claiming_Land#Finding_Claims|''Sticks may be used to test for existing claims.]] Step 2 Use the /abandonclaim command. Finished! You should receive a chat confirmation that the claim no longer exists. 'Finding Claims' You can test blocks to see if they are claimed by holding a piece of 'Stick' and '''right clicking' a block. 'Trusting and Un-trusting Other Players' Without any permissions, anyone may walk into your claim and use fence gates and wooden doors. However, if you own an iron door to prevent zombies from breaking in, you may want to give your friends the abilities to come and go through your claim. In order to allow your friends or other players to build, use chests, and/or use levers + stone buttons, you will need to use trust commands. 'Video Tutorial' }}